


Sleep, my angel

by Kazewrites



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caretaking, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sick Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: A few days after the apocalypse, Aziraphale starts feeling run down.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	Sleep, my angel

It wasn't more than a week after the Notpocalyse had well...not happened. For the past three days Crowley had been drunk. Staggeringly, fall down, yelling happily about saving the dolphins drunk. Aziraphale had joined in the first day. The two had ravished the remaining bottles of Chateauneuf-du-Papes. However, Aziraphale had sobered himself up during the night while Crowley slept awkwardly on his sofa in the back room. He had expected the demon to follow his lead but when he'd returned from running an errand to Crowley once again stone faced drunk, Aziraphale was a bit surprised.

Truly he didn't mind, they'd been through a lot, especially his friend who had gone through the emotions of thinking he'd lost the angel. Aziraphale couldn't blame the demon for indulging a bit. At least Crowley was mostly entertaining, well until he began singing "How do you solve a problem like Aziraphale" to the tune of Maria from The Sound of Music. That's when Aziraphale needed a break. Closing up the bookshop he decided to head to the bakery for some brioche. Sadly it wasn't authentic Parisian pastries but Aziraphale didn't want to pop across the channel and leave Crowley alone for too long. Goodness knows what that wily serpent would do to his bookshop.

That thought alone sent a chill down Aziraphale's spine as he looked over the bakeries selection. Heavens, everything looked scrumptious.

Happy with his purchase the angel had not noticed the grey clouds hovering over Soho. Not more than a minute out of the bakery the sky opened up soaking everyone who had not thought to bring an umbrella.

Normally rain didn't bother the angel, he could simply miracle himself dry so he only upped his walking pace so the bag of pastries wouldn't get too wet.

Returning to the safety of his bookshop, Aziraphale locked the door while ignoring the water dripping off him. It was then he realized something. It was quiet. Too quiet. When he'd left Crowley had been singing loudly. Now, a pin could drop and passerbys would hear it cling against the floor.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called tucking the bag under his arm. No answer but he heard distinct rustling coming from the back of the shop.

Rounding a corner of shelf, Aziraphale found Crowley kneeling on the floor in front of another tightly packed shelf.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale said confused on what his friend was doing.

"Angel!" Crowley lept up turning to Aziraphale. "Y-y-you're back. Uh...hey, hi." He stammered quickly putting his hands behind his back. "Didn't hear you c-come back. Did you get more wine?" He asked with a nervous smile.

Well Crowley was sober, this was good news. "No, only some brioche. I got peckish, I...what are you doing?" Aziraphale's head cocked watching Crowley's gaze pivot to his backside.

"What? Me? Nothing." Crowley shrugged and casually leaned against the wall.

Aziraphale eyed him and set down the bag on a nearby table. Removing his coat, Aziraphale didn't notice the trail of raindrops he'd left since entering the bookshop. After hanging the coat, Aziraphale adjusted his waistcoat and slowly approached Crowley who was doing his damndest not to meet his gaze.

"Crowley. What is it?" Aziraphale sighed tiredly. 

Crowley grunted before pulling his hand forward. "Sorry, angel." He held antique statue, one Aziraphale had acquired in Rome back in 41 A.D, well pieces of it. "Knocked it over on accident." He continued, "I was simply going to miracle right again but I..." A faint blush appeared over his cheeks. "I can't find the head."

Aziraphale clicked his tongue as he took the broken statue from Crowley. "There is no head, my dear." He said setting it down back in perfect condition on the shelf. "Do be careful next time." Aziraphale added before running his hands over his arms.

This got Crowley's attention. "You alright?" He finally got a good look at the angel. "Your hair is wet." Turning he spied Aziraphale's coat and the raindrops. "You went out in the rain?"

"No, well not really." Aziraphale went back to his bag of brioche. "I got caught in it on my way back. Forget to miracle myself dry, no need to anymore I suppose."

"Angel you're shivering." Crowley said with a touch of worry. 

"I assure you I'm fine." Aziraphale handed one of the pastries to the demon. "I'll make tea if it'll put your mind at ease." He exhaled and rubbed his forehead. 

"Maybe I should, you look tired." Crowley said stepping closer to the angel. "Have you slept lately?"

Aziraphale scoffed. "That's your department, dear." He said pulling out his other coat. It was a bit thicker and warmer so as soon as he wrapped it around himself, Aziraphale felt a bit of relief. 

"I'm serious, angel." Crowley said following Aziraphale into the makeshift kitchen area as he put the kettle on. "I know sleep isn't normal for you but..." Crowley rested his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder turning so they faced each other. "You've been through a lot, pretending to be me, assaulted by those bastard angels, not to mention being discorporated, you should take a break."

Aziraphale averted his eyes from Crowley's snake ones. "I have been, we celebrated remember?"

Crowley half nodded, he remembered some of the past few days but he definitely knew Aziraphale had been sober longer than himself. "Just promise you'll rest, sleep if it comes but try okay." He placed a kiss on Aziraphale's forehead.

That was enough to trigger a full body shake from the angel. "Yes, dear."

"Good." Crowley took out a pair of sunglasses. "I'm going to head to my flat, plants need to be watered." He said heading toward the entrance with brioche in hand. "Promise me, angel."

"Yes, I promise." Aziraphale said forcing his body to stop shivering. It was simply from Crowley. He thought. After helping himself to the tasty pastry, Aziraphale decided to read for a bit before taking up Crowley's advice. He hadn't wanted to worry his friend but he was feeling just a tad run down. Babysitting a drunk demon hadn't helped either. Reading always calmed him down. Problem with reading, especially in Azriaphale's case is one chapter turns into two into ten and suddenly it's morning and the book is finished. Aziraphale didn't even notice until he heard people passing by his windows. Sighing, he sat back in his chair and massaged his head. Oddly he felt a bit of a headache starting to surface. 

Crowley wouldn't be pleased. However, he had rested, kind of, in his own way. Maybe the demon wouldn't ask. 

To his good fortune, Crowley didn't end up coming by the bookshop that day. Aziraphale had a sneaking suspicion he'd taken some of his own advice and went to sleep. Hopefully it wasn't one that would last decades.

Aziraphale got to work opening the bookshop, assisting customers if needed but around midday the chill he'd caught yesterday in the rain returned along with a fair amount of sniffling. Nothing to worry about though he thought, the bookshop air temperature would compensate. Sadly though as the day continued his chills only grew worse. Knowing he couldn't have his shop feeling like Hell itself, Aziraphale closed up for the day. As he switched the door lock he suddenly pulled back.

Eh'tsshew!

"Oh dear." He groaned, sniffling again. "Right well perhaps Crowley was correct. Maybe I do need a rest." Aziraphale said to himself.

Rubbing his neck as a tightness had developed the angel sat down on his sofa next to his desk. Laying back Aziraphale closed his eyes however after a minute he opened them again. "How exactly does Crowley do this?" He wondered. Aziraphale couldn't even remember the last time he'd slept. Exhaling he adjusted himself to he was laying length wise, this felt more comfortable. Sadly, his mind kept thinking of different things like how Adam was doing, what he was going to have for dinner but mostly his thoughts were of Crowley. He wasn't sure when it happened but eventually the Angel of the Eastern Gate fell asleep.

**  
Aziraphale wasn't sure what day it was. After his impromptu nap he'd woke in a haze consisting of a pounding headache, chills and pressure surrounding his face. Tea had brought little relief, Aziraphale did not have the energy to attempt miracling himself better. Any health related miracles took a major toll on angels so they were reserved for specific uses. Not that he cared about what Heaven's protocol was anymore but from previous experience healing the extremely sick, Aziraphale figured his body wouldn't react well.

Now he sat in a chair, wrapped in a quilt, mug of tea in one hand and his tartan handkerchief clutched in the other. Sniffling, his poor nose felt clogged which no amount of blowing seemed to elevate. Inhaling sharply Aziraphale's eyes squeezed shut as he covered another exhaustive sneeze.

Eehhh'tssschjuh! Hiissshheww!

Aziraphale pinched his nose which only led to a hard stifle.

H'nkdt!

"Oh..." He groaned running the back of his hand across his nose. Now he felt tired, Aziraphale felt he could sleep for days or decades for that matter but everytime he relaxed even for a moment a harsh deep sneeze erupted from him. Paired with the constant sniffling and dry sensation forming in his throat, sleep wouldn't happen now unless by some miracle. 

Pushing himself up slightly, he sipped his tea, at least that helped the soreness in his throat. But as soon as he set the cup down his handkerchief was clasped back over his nose.

Eh'heh'EHtshschjuhh!

That one hurt, pain shot through his sinuses amplifying the already pounding headache knocking at his temples. Aziraphale's nose was buried in his handkerchief when he heard the front doors unlocked.

"Oh no." He paled quickly shedding the blanket. Aziraphale managed to right himself, fixing his waistcoat and tie as he heard Crowley sauntering down the aisle. 

"Angel?" The demon called.

"Y-yes?" Aziraphale turned his back pretending to be looking over some papers on his desk. He ran his handkerchief over his nose once more before palming it in his hand. 

"Ah there you are! Ready?" Crowley asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Aziraphale froze. Ready for what? His mind a foggy mess, Aziraphale struggled to remember what he was forgetting. He barely remembered when they'd talked about the last time he'd seen Crowley. Realizing he had not replied, he felt Crowley closer behind him.

"Right, yes...of course." His strained voice broke half way. He sniffled again before finally facing Crowley.

"Angel." Crowley's mouth dropped saying the term of endearment. 

Aziraphale couldn't look at his friend and for once thanked the Almighty for those reflective lenses as he did not wish to see Crowley's eyes.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You are not fine!" Crowley snapped back. "What happened? I thought you were going to rest."

"I did!" Aziraphale retorted. "I'm fine, really..." He sniffed again suddenly feeling another tickle forming. "Now, ready to...go..." Aziraphale did a quick prayer that Crowley would casually mention where they were going. Before the demon could answer, Aziraphale pivoted away dipping his head into his handkerchief.

Hhhiistshcew!! Iisshhjuh!

A few tears formed in the corners of his blue eyes from the shot of pain in his sinuses. He tried blowing his nose but that only triggered more pain and a cough bubbled out of him.

Sighing, he rested his hand against the desk, supporting himself as he felt he could falter at any moment. Then suddenly an arm around his waist. "Come on, angel."

Oh heavens, he'd forgotten Crowley was even here. "Really my dear, I'm fine."

"Obviously." The sarcasm in Crowley's tone wasn't lost on Aziraphale. The demon led his friend back to his chair, easing him down and gently wrapped the quilt around him. "Do you have a fever?" He asked quietly.

Aziraphale hated the look of worry on Crowley's face. "I don't believe so, just some chills." He coughed again. "I'm sorry I've forgotten what we were supposed to do today." Aziraphale managed a faint apologetic smile.

"That doesn't matter, only you do." Crowley said cupping his hand around Aziraphale's pale face. The warm hand on his cheek felt delightful, Aziraphale leaned into it. The relaxing atmosphere didn't last, Aziraphale gasped as his handkerchief came up again.

Ehhtsshheww! Hp'tsxjuh! Heh..."

Aziraphale blinked desperately trying desperately to hold back the oncoming sneeze as the ticklish sensation grew in his poor nose which was now lined red along the edges. Another inhale, Aziraphale sniffled hard keeping the sneeze at by. Letting out a sigh, he leaned his head back against the chair.

"You'd probably be more comfortable in my bed." Crowley said crouching down next to the angel.

Aziraphale shrugged and rubbed his nose. "Perhaps, but I don't believe I...have the energy t-t-to..."

Eehhtshsewww!

"Stand at this point." Aziraphale whispered. His tired eyes met Crowley, who had removed his sunglasses. Those golden snake eyes which Aziraphale loved seeing now only held worry, it ached the angels heart. "Maybe the couch." He said sitting up.

Crowley, immediately on his feet, helped Aziraphale up, keeping the blanket tucked around him. Even the short walk felt like an eternity. "Thank you, my dear." Aziraphale rasped as both he and Crowley sat down. 

Crowley's hand on his shoulder slowly eased him down, his head nestled in the demons lap. Aziraphale pulled the quilt up a bit more around his shoulders.

"Warm?" Crowley asked slowly running his fingers through Aziraphale's white blonde curls. The sensation a much needed relief to his aching head.

"Yes. Thank you." Aziraphale's eyes fluttered closed. "Let's hope this time sleep helps not hinders." He quipped with a small cough.

Within minutes the angel was softly snoring on Crowley's lap. He smiled still stroking Aziraphale's head. "Sleep, my angel."


End file.
